DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) This application requests support to establish a new multidisciplinary research training program in hematological diseases. Hematological diseases remain a major source of morbidity and mortality within the United States. The Mayo Clinic has a long tradition of training academic hematologists. Recent analysis indicates that approximately half of the recent graduates of the Mayo Clinic hematology/oncology clinical fellowship program have laboratory research commitments following fellowship. To better equip these academic physicians, as well as suitable Ph.D. scientists interested in hematological diseases, for subsequent pursuit of hypothesis-driven laboratory investigation, we have designed a Hematology Research Training Program. The training faculty consist of 32 extramurally funded investigators with laboratory research programs in 1) myeloid and lymphoid malignancies, 2) cytokines, 3) coagulation and microcirculation, 4) molecular therapeutics, 5) experimental immunology, and 6) clinical and genetic epidemiology. Each trainee will be expected to complete at least two years of hypothesis-driven research in the laboratory of one of these training faculty. This hands-on research experience will be supplemented by required attendance at Biochemistry & Molecular Biology seminars, Division of Hematology Core didactic lectures, and a GCRC course on "Practical Aspects of Research." In addition, trainees will be encouraged to take additional biochemistry, immunology, molecular biology, physiology molecular pharmacology or tumor biology courses as needed to extend their knowledge bases in areas related to their research projects. We initially propose to recruit 1-2 trainees per year, with a steady state program of three trainees. This Hematology Research Training Program will be co-Directed by Scott Kaufmann, M.D., Ph.D., and Robert A. Kyle, M.D., both of whom are extramurally funded investigators with programs focused on hematological diseases. The program will be administered by a four member committee that includes Drs. Kaufmann and Kyle. We will seek qualified candidates with M.D., Ph.D., or M.D./Ph.D. backgrounds. Mechanisms are in place for aggressive recruitment of qualified minority and women candidates. This program is a natural outgrowth of existing training opportunities in hematology, but will provide better preparation for laboratory research in hematological diseases. (End of Abstract)